wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Diamond Dallas Page
Class of 2017 Dallas Page (born Page Joseph Falkenberg; April 5, 1956), better known by his ring name Diamond Dallas Page, is an American retired professional wrestler, fitness instructor and actor, signed to WWE in a Legends contract. In the course of his wrestling career, which spanned two decades, Page has wrestled for mainstream wrestling promotions World Championship Wrestling (WCW), the World Wrestling Federation (WWF, now WWE), and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Page first broke into the wrestling business in 1988, as a manager in the American Wrestling Association, where he worked for nine months before signing with WCW in 1991. There, he continued as a manager until late 1991, when he became a wrestler. Over a decade in WCW, Page became a three-time WCW World Heavyweight Champion, two-time WCW United States Heavyweight Champion, four-time WCW World Tag Team Champion and one-time WCW World Television Champion. He is the fourth WCW Triple Crown Champion. After WCW was sold in 2001, Page signed with the WWF, where he became a one-time WWF European Champion and one-time WWF World Tag Team Champion. Due to a series of injuries, he allowed his contract with the company to expire in 2002. He worked for TNA from 2004 to 2005. Page is now an actor in small-budget films, as well as a fitness guru and motivational speaker. Professional wrestling career He debuted in the WWF on the June 18, 2001 edition of RAW when he unveiled himself as the stalker of The Undertaker's wife, Sara. Page did it to make an impact and wanted to take on the biggest dog in the yard, but he then became obsessed with Sara. Page soon joined the Alliance during the WCW Invasion. Page and Chris Kanyon reunited on the August 6th, 2001 edition of RAW when Kanyon helped Page attack The Undertaker backstage. Three days later on August 9, 2001 edition of SmackDown, Page and Kanyon defeated the APA to win the WWF Tag Team Championship. The feud with the Undertaker went on for the best part of three months and ended when Undertaker and Kane defeated Page and Kanyon at WWF Summerslam 2001 on August 19, 2001 in a Steel cage match for the WWF Tag Team Championship, where Page got injured which kept him out of action until late October 2001. His return televised match was on November 3, 2001 at Rebellion losing to The Big Show. After the Alliance lost at Survivor Series DDP along with the rest of the alliance members kayfabe lost their jobs. Page eventually won his job back by defeating The Big Bossman on the January 17th, 2002 edition of SmackDown! and also competed in the Royal Rumble Match on January 20, 2002 but did not win it. Page became the European Champion on the January 31, 2002 edition of SmackDown, when he defeated Christian, a former follower of his positive "philosophy." At WrestleMania X8, Page retained the title in a rematch. However, he lost the title to William Regal on an episode of SmackDown that aired March 19. At age 46, he had nagging injuries, including a neck injury he suffered in a match with Bob Holly on the April 18, 2002 episode of SmackDown, so his WWE contract was allowed to expire. On the June 27 edition of Raw, Page made an appearance with Booker T. In 2012, Page appeared on WWE Classics on Demand in Legends of Wrestling Roundtable: Renegades along with Jim Ross, Michael P.S. Hayes, Roddy Piper, and Gene Okerlund. Page also appeared alongside Kevin Nash and X-Pac at the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony on March 31, 2012. On July 2, 2012, Page made an appearance on RAW where he hit a Diamond Cutter on Heath Slater. On January 6, 2014, Page again appeared on Raw, along with a number of other legends, as part of the show's "Old School" theme. On April 5, 2014, Page inducted Jake "The Snake" Roberts into the WWE Hall of Fame as part of WWE's WrestleMania XXX weekend festivities. Page made a one-night return on January 25, 2015, when he competed in the Royal Rumble match as a surprise entrant, at number 14. He was eliminated by Rusev. At Wrestlemania 32 he competed in the Andre the Giant memorial battle royal but was eliminated by Konnor from the Ascension. Category:American wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:People from New Jersey Category:WWE European Champions Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Hall Of Fame